1. Field
This application relates to reduction/elimination of greenhouse gas emissions. Increased efficiency of engines, motors, and all rotational and/or reciprocating power generating devices.
No one else has yet produced a method as described herein to reduce and overcome frictional and other drag losses within.
No previous process or method has been utilized to use the latent and continuous pressure within the power generating and delivery systems described herein, to overcome drag, friction and other mechanical losses, in the manner set forth.
2. Prior Art
As submitted with provisional patent referenced above.
Details of drawings are included in the drawings themselves, all parts shown indicate use in common internal combustion engine, showing the cylinder, piston, connecting rod (conrod), crankshaft, electrical components and other common parts.
Drawing 7 is exceptional in this respect as it details an internally mounted campump, which utilizes the flywheel inertial energy, coupled with electrical assisting motor, to pressurize a manifold distribution system for maintaining high pressure for use in the oil jet.
The operation uses the application of a high pressure oil jet to assist the “upward” or compressing stroke and the exhaust stroke of an internal combustion engine to aid in overcoming resistance, and frictional forces during this part of the engine operation.
The oil jet is diverted during the power and intake strokes, to allow for free movement.
Oil jet can be utilized to replace “back pressure” to slow vehicle as well during deceleration periods. See Drawing 8, with oil jet reversing effect.
The oil jet is either timed, or diverted mechanically during the proper strokes, and is maintained at a sufficient pressure to be utilized to overcome and/or eliminate power-robbing frictional and compression forces in the engine.
The oil jet can be applied to any rotating device, at any point to assist in overcoming drag or frictional forces, and uses otherwise wasted over-pressure in the system for this purpose.